Cat's Eye
by mica-taylor
Summary: A series of fanfics that I wrote a couple of years ago. I started it after season 3 when Jinx died, I started around there and continued from there. Note: WH13 does not belong to me. Three characters/some of the gadgets and artifacts do on the other hand. This is the first story. A death of girl starts a series of events for our agents that will change the future...hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

_"There was a cat, she was a beautiful cat. She was the most powerful creature that ever existed, but she had a weakness. She fell in love with a warrior that wields a cursed blade. The warrior became devoted to the cat, so devoted that he wanted to change their world around them. He was given an opportunity to travel into the past, but the cat followed him, hoping to save him. That past is our present."_

.::.

A young girl was travelling down an alleyway in New York City when she heard something behind her. She quickly turns around to find a rat racing across the ground, "Just a rat," she said to herself. Then she turned back around to find a man standing in her way, "Excuse me," she politely said. The man just cocked his head. "Excuse me, "she repeated. The man did not move. The girl tried to go around him. The man grabbed her arm and throws her to the ground, "What the hell?" Before she knew it, a blade was pointed at her. "What are you doing?! Please don't kill me, I begging you!"

The man asked, "Does it taste like her?"

"What taste like her?"

The man raised his blade, "Your blood." The blade was thrust into the girl's stomach and the last thing she saw was blood flying into the sky.

.::.

Near a small town call Univille in South Dakota, there is a warehouse that holds artifacts that has strange properties. The employees call this place, Warehouse 13. In the main office a punk-rocker girl in her twenties sat a desk working on the steam-punk computers. This tech wiz is named Claudia Donovan. A curious post or "ping" appeared on the screen, Claudia yelled, "We got a ping!"

A heavy set older man named Artie Neilson wearing earth-tone clothes walked into the office, he asked, "What is going on?"

Claudia explained, "There is a girl that was stabbed in an alleyway in New York City and the police can't find any blood."

Artie said, "Alright, I will notify Pete and Myka, they will get on it." He left the room leaving Claudia having her fun on the computers.

.::.

Pete and Myka walked into the crime scene in New York City. They pulled out their badges and Pete introduced both of them, "I'm Agent Pete Lattimer and this is my partner Agent Myka Bering. We're from the Secret Service."

The police officer asked, "Secret Service, the president isn't coming to town, is he?"

Myka explained, "We believe that whoever killed this woman is planning to attack the president."

The officer seemed to believe her and step aside. As Pete and Myka walked closer to the body, Pete whispered, "Nice."

Myka said, "I just made that up."

Pete smiled, "That still was nice." When they reached the body, a medic examiner approach them and they introduce themselves to her.

"Secret Service?"

Myka explained again, "We believe that whoever killed this girl is planning to kill the president."

"Ok? Anyway, the girl was walking down the alley, someone with enough strength to throw this girl down. Assuming a man did this, he stabbed the girl with a blade of some sort. It had a weight at one end as it was thrust into the body and that is pretty much it." Pulled out the victim's billfold from her purse, "Name is Sally Jenkins. Money still here, so not a mugging, it might be third degree murder. She was killed between the hours of eleven to two this morning."

Myka asked, "Who called it in?"

The examiner pointed to a girl, "She did." Myka and Pete found a girl with dark brown curly-wavy hair with curly bangs that cover parts of her big brown eyes. This girl could probably make some other girls jealous of her. She was watching it all with a concern look on her face.

Pete whispered, "She's cute."

"And too young for you," Myka added.

"No fair." Pete and Myka walked over to the girl. Pete introduced himself to while pulling out his badge, "Agent Pete Lattimer and this is my partner Agent Myka Bering," Myka shows her badge; "We're from the Secret Service. We would like ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

Myka was a little surprised that the girl didn't question, "What is your name?"

"Taylor….Miller." Pete wrote down her answer. Before Myka asked another question, she noticed Taylor's necklace. It was a cat's eye.

"That is a very nice necklace," Myka said, "Where did you get?"

Taylor gave her a look, "I don't know why this has any importance to the case, but a friend gave to me. He thought I am cat-like and he got this for me. Now can we get back to the case, please?" Pete let out a hiss, indicating that Taylor wasn't behaving appropriately. Myka and Taylor just looked at him.

Myka asked, "Do you know what happen to her?"

Taylor answered, "She was stabbed and I'm guessing a blade of some sort based on the length of the cut."

"Did you witness anything?"

" _Sigh,_ like I told NYPD, I was walking down the street, something caught my eye. I turned to find that girl lying on the ground. I went to check to see if she was okay, saw the cut. I did what every person with their head on their shoulders would do and called the police. I don't know who killed her." Myka looked at the girl, something about this girl bothered Myka.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

"You're not protecting anyone, are you?"

Myka observed the girl's reaction, Taylor's nostrils flared and her lips got smaller. Taylor barked, "Listen Agent Bering, I called the police around three in the morning, which is after the time-span that she has been dead." She pulled out her cell phone and gave Myka prove. Myka took her phone and read:

 _911_ at 3:00 A.M.

She gave back Taylor's phone. Taylor asked, "Is that all?"

Myka smiled, "Yes, thank you. Have a nice day." Taylor walked away as Pete came back to Myka.

"I got Sally's address, let's go." Pete saw that Myka was thinking about something. "Myka, what is it?"

"I believe that Taylor is hiding something," Myka pointed out. "She got upset when I asked her if she was trying to protect something. I'm going to call Claudia to see if she can get anything about Taylor Miller."

"Okay," Pete said and then he walked away.

Myka pulled out the Farnsworth and Claudia appeared on the screen, "Yo, what's up Myka?"

"Claude, can you get some info on a girl name Taylor Miller?"

"Totally, just give me a sec." After a matter of minutes, Claudia was back with Myka, "Hey Mykes, I got nothing."

"What, how is that possible?"

"The name is obviously a fake. Sorry that I couldn't help."

Myka was a little disappointed, but she didn't want Claudia to notice, "It's okay, before I go can you tell me any blade-like-artifacts that deals with blood….and a cat's eye?"

"I thought the girl was stabbed," Claudia pointed out.

Myka said, "Yeah, but something is bothering and I would like to find out."

"Okay." Claudia accessed the Artifact Manifest, she searched for a few minutes and found something, "Hey Myka, I have a few blades, Cortez's blade which causes insanity, Vlad the Impaler's blade that gives the wielder the strengths of it victims, but cause extreme bloodlust to the point of insanity, and Ivan the Terrible, which causes, what do you know, insanity! But Cortez's blade and Ivan's is here, which leaves Vlad's."

"What about a cat's eye?"

Claudia explained, "I found that too, there is an artifact called The Eye of Bastet. From the Egyptian Cat Goddess, it says that the wearer will have the instincts, claws, flexibility, fangs, agility, and enhance senses of a wild cat. Also the wearer will have the strength of a lion, speed of a cheetah; whoever has this artifact will be a super cat on two legs. Myka, here is what puts the stripes on the tiger, the wearer will have nine lives as well." Myka remained silent trying to figure out what to do. "Myka, who do you think has this artifact?"

"Whoever Taylor Miller is."

"Myka, be careful, this girls is extremely dangerous and will be hard to beat."

"Claudia, can you find her anywhere?" After a few minutes, she got something.

Claudia answered, "Yeah, she is staying at Casablanca Hotel Times Square,

147 West 43rd Street."

"Thanks," Myka hanged up the Farnsworth. She got into the car with Pete.

Pete asked, "So what are we doing?"

Myka answered, "We're going hunting."

.::.

The warehouse agents raced across New York City to get to the mysterious girl that wields an Egyptian artifact. Once they reached the hotel, they fast-like-walked to the counter. Pete asked, "Can you tell us what room a Taylor Miller is staying at?" The young man behind that counter went onto the computer and search for their person.

The young man said, "She is in room 469."

"Thanks," Myka said. Pete and Myka walked away and head to their destination.

Pete asked, "Do you think this girl really has any answers to our case?"

"If not, she at least has an artifact that we need to snag, bag, and tag," Myka said. They quickly walked to the hallway and down to the room. Pete and Myka pulled out their Tesla and gun and they point it at the door. Pete kicked down the door and the charged inside. Pete and Myka found the young girl halfway out of a four-story window, but she was different.

"Holy crap, I didn't see that one coming," Pete said with a surprised. Taylor's ears grew and sharpen into cat ears, her nails grew into claws, and teeth protruded out into fangs. Her distinguish detail was her eyes; there were thin horizontal lines, best known as cat eyes. Also the wavy tail that she had was very noticeable. "What are you?"

Taylor smiled, "Took you awhile, oh and I'm the cat's meow."

"Hold it right there and give us the artifact," Myka ordered.

Taylor kept smiling, "Sorry, no can do, you see, the eye is very picky on who touches. I wouldn't if I were you." She looks out the window.

Myka asked, "What are you doing?"

Taylor's smile became Cheshire-like, "I gotta bounce." She leaps out the window, Pete and Myka raced to the window. They watched her soar through the air, her arms stretched out, then she crash into another window of the building nearby without a scratch. Taylor looked up, gave them a wave goodbye and a cocky smile. The thing they saw of her was her tail wiping behind her as she ran.

Pete said, "That was so cool!" Myka gave him a look. "Looks like she got away," Pete noticed Myka's look and turned right back away. He took out the Farnsworth, "I'm just…..going to call Artie."

"Yeah, you do that." Pete turned on the Farnsworth and Artie soon appeared on the screen.

Artie asked, _"Did you find the artifact that killed the girl?"_

Myka said, "Well…..um….no."

Artie angrily asked, _"What?"_

Pete explained, "Well, you see, when we got here, we found another person that has an artifact."

Artie yelled, _"What!"_

Myka said, "We tried to get her, but she was really fast. And I mean really fast. The artifact gives her cheetah speed, among other things."

 _"Did you two set a trap for her?"_

"No, but that's a good idea," Pete said.

Myka spoke, "Artie, we think the murder was a serial killer that is wielding Vlad's blade."

 _"Oh, that is not good. You two have to get that artifact before it takes another victim. What is the other artifact?"_

Myka answered, "The Eye of Bastet…."

 _"YOU TWO NEED TO GET BOTH ARTIFACTS NOW! Whoever wields the Eye will be consumed by their animal instincts, attacking anyone that seems to be a threat. Hurry before more people die!"_ He hanged up the Farnsworth.

Pete said, "Well, now what?"

Myka realized something, "She said it took you awhile."

"What?"

Myka looked at Pete, "She said, 'It took you awhile.' Pete, I think she knew who we are. She knows we're Warehouse agents."

"Great! Someone else is after Warehouse. How do we find her?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Warehouse, Claudia tries to find out more about Taylor and the person that killed the girl. But she was becoming distracted, she was thinking about Jinks. When she was alone, she would look at a picture of them and had the freedom to cry. She wanted to have her friend back so much, she tried to bring him back, but it failed, Jinks wanted her to let him go and move on. But she's wasn't ready then and she still not ready now. An alarm started to go off that startled the punkish girl. A text message popped up on her cellphone, she read it, " _Do you really think he wants you to continue crying over him?_ " She looked to see who send the message, but there wasn't a number. She quickly went to the computer and redirected the signal to find the source. She revived another txt, " _I was trying to be empathic. You not going to find me, I know you to well Claudia Donovan._ " She dropped her cell to the floor as Leena walked into the office and notice Claudia's distress.

Leena asked, "Claudia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Leena," Claudia said. But the wise young woman knew she was lying.

"You know Claudia; all of us miss him too."

"I don't want to talk about it," Claudia cried. A post appeared on the computer, the dark skinned beauty looked at it before Claudia could stop her.

Leena looks at Claudia, "This is defiantly something that we should talk about."

Claudia sighed, got up, and explained, "I got this text message from an unknown source and I was trying to figure out whom it was, but the person was right, I wasn't able to find whoever it was."

" _Ping!"_

A ping appeared on the screen, Claudia and Leena started to read it, "A man was stabbed and killed in another alleyway. I need to call Myka and Pete." She quickly grabbed her Farnsworth and called her friends. Pete appeared on the screen.

"Hey Claude, what do you got for us?"

Claudia explained, "A man was stabbed in another alleyway, all the blood is gone. They found his body behind a Starbucks over at Main Street."

"Thanks Claude, we're on it."

.::.

Pete and Myka reached the crime scene and everyone from the first one was there. They talked to the medic examiner, she said, "Same as the last time, but we were able to find some blood that doesn't belong to the victim."

Myka whispered, "I thought Claudia said there wasn't any blood."

"She probably meant any blood that belongs to the victim," Pete whispered back. He asked, "Is there anything else?" One of the detectives came up behind them.

"I hear that we have secret service on our hands." Pete and Myka turned around to find a young well-dressed man, "My name is Detective Young, how I can help you two today?"

Pet shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Agent Lattimer and this is my partner, Agent Bering. We're here because the murderer is a possible threat to the President. This the second murder with almost the same results, so that means that someone was here with the victim and the attacker. Is it possible that the third person was trying to stop the murder from happening?"

Detective agreed, "That is what we're hoping for," he led them to a brick wall, "We also found this." It was five claw marks.

Myka whispered, "Do you think that Taylor was here?"

Pete whispered back, "Maybe, this means she's after the murderer, but why would she be?"

Detective Young asked, "Excuse me?"

Pete spun around, "Oh, nothing. We're not talking about anything. Got to go." Pete and Myka quickly walked from the scene and once they were far away, they started to talk. "Okay, so we have a murderer that wields Vlad's blade and killed two people."

"And we have a girl that wields the Eye of Bastet that is here to stop him," Myka added.

"So we need to find the girl and see what she knows."

"But how do we find her?" Pete stopped and pondered the thought, he looked at Myka as if he was about to say something, but remained silent, seconds later, he said, "I have no idea." They heard their Farnsworth blast its recognizable sound. Pete pulled it out and turned it on, it was Claudia, "Hey Claude, please tell me that you got something."

Claudia answered, "I just might, we got a ping and there was a sighting of man carrying a sword into the New York City Zoo. He out-ran the security, but he was heading to the savannah section."

Myka said, "Thanks Claude, that actually helps, later."

"Yup." The connection was broken.

Myka asked, "Why the zoo?"

Pete thought about it, "What if he's going to take one of the wild cat's strength?" Both of them look at them with a realization, "We should get to the zoo."

Myka agreed, "Like right now."

.::.

Both of them hopped into their car and raced to New York City Zoo. As they reached the zoo, there were people outside, wondering what's going on. They shoved people aside and reached to the front, where a security guard was doing crowd control. Myka pulled out her badge, "We're Secret Service." The guard didn't say much and let them in another guard took them to the savannah section.

As they reached the section the guard started to brief them, "He went down there, we sent guards down there to stop him, fortuning they came back, but they were raving about a cat-girl that appeared and saved them. Do you know anything about that?"

Pete lied, "Not a clue. We'll take it from here." The guard nod his head and ran back to help the guest. They walked fast and were armed with their Tesla and gun. Pete said, "So that Taylor chick is after the swordsman or maybe she is after the artifact too."

Myka added, "That means we have competition." They started to hear noises, yelling, and roaring. They reached the source of the noises and they found cat-Taylor fighting a young spikey blonde haired man wielding a blade.

They heard Taylor yelling, "Stop this! Give me the artifacts, so that we can go home! DEX!" The man called Dex swings Vlad's blade, Taylor was able to dodge it, "Dex, it's me, don't you remember?!" Dex went for her legs; she jumped and flipped over him. She quickly spun and threw her leg into his side. Dex went flying into the wall.

Pete whispered, "That was so cool, I got to try out that artifact." Myka gave him another look.

"Really?!" Taylor turned away from Dex and looked for the sound that she heard.

The warehouse agents ducked behind a food stand for cover. Pete said, "Oh crap, I think she heard us."

Myka said, "Oh course she would, she has super-cat-hearing." They looked up and saw that both of them were gone, "Where did they go?" They started to hear a growl behind them, Pete and Myka slowly turned around to find Cat-Taylor standing, and she did not look happy.

Pete and Myka looked frighten, "Nice Kitty," Pete whimper. Taylor let out a ferocious roar, which scared Pete into pulling trigger of the Tesla, sending lightning right at the angry cat-girl.

As the lightning snaked through the air for Taylor, she thrush her arms up, "Absorb," she roared. The lightning danced around her hands and into her palms. The lightning went into robotic hand like devices that traced her hand perfectly, every ringlet sat in the center of her palms and fingers. She looked back at Myka and Pete, she roared once more, Myka pointed her gun at the enrage Taylor.

She calls out, "Taylor, please don't make me do this!" Lightning spilled out of the strange devices, her lightning danced around her arms this time, she pounced at the warehouse agents like a predator after its prey. Pete managed to pull Myka away before Taylor's lightning claws made contact with their sensitive soft skin. Her claws hit the cement floor, causing a small explosion that left a crater.

Pete yelled, "Run!" Myka and Pete started running and screaming away. As soon as they reached back to the beginning, Myka and Pete stopped to take breathe, Pete asked, "Did we lose her?"

"I think so," Myka said.

"We should probably get back to the warehouse."

"Agreed," Myka nodded her. Both of them went back to the warehouse, unaware of what's to come when they get there.

.::.

"YOU TWO LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Pete tried to explained, "They were fighting each other, they really fast and Taylor had something that can absorb the lightning from our Tesla. And I may also add that she was really scary, like she was about to kill us."

Myka added, "But we did figure a few things out."

Artie let out an angry chuckle, "Oh, do tell."

"Well, this girl has the eye is named Taylor and she's after the murderer that has the blade, his name is Dex. That is all we got," Myka said.

Artie smacked his head, Pete and Myka started for the door seeing that Artie was getting really mad.

"That is all you got…..this Taylor has the eye, she almost killed you two, and she is after a serial killer that has Vlad's blade, named Dex."

"Also she knows that we're warehouse agent," Pete added.

"THIS IS TERIBBLE!"

"But we kind of know who she is and she is after the artifact."

"You two better find Taylor and Dex before more people die," Artie ordered. Pete and Myka nod their heads with fright in their eyes. They were about to leave the warehouse with determination in their hearts, but the door hit their butts, knocking them forward. The warehouse let in a wavy-curly brunette that was wearing a necklace of a cat's eye. Pete and Myka pulled out their gun and Tesla.

Pete yelled, "Taylor! How in the hell did you get in here?"

Taylor raised her hands in surrender, "Chill my dynamic duo. Can't we all be friends?" She smiled, hoping to not get shot.

Myka said while pointing her gun, "The last time we saw you, you attacked us."

Taylor took a step closer, while Myka and Pete took a step back. Taylor sighed and explained, "Look, if I wanted to attack you, I would have been much faster. Pete wouldn't have been able to pull you away and you've have been dead. I wanted to scare you two away and apparently it worked."

Artie noticed the bag she was carrying. Artie asked, "What's in the bag?"

Taylor smiled while having her hands up, "I'm glad you noticed Artie, at least someone in this business is observant to everything around them." She looked at Myka and Pete. "It's a peace offering." She lowered the bag and opened it very slowly; she pulled out a clay pot with painted decorations on it.

Pete asked, "What is that?"

Taylor careful puts the pot on the table, "This, my friend, is the Pot of Pompeii and I went all the way to Pompeii to get it."

"What the pot's story?"

"This pot saw the legendary city fall to its knees under the incredible power of the volcano. It absorbed all that power, chaos, destruction and turned into a power of its very own. I can give a demonstration if you don't believe me and seeing that you still have your guns pointing at me." Which they did, "It might be a good idea." She reached for a small red pouch that hung at her side; she pulled out a square device that looked like a prototype for the iPhone.

Myka asked, "What is that?"

Taylor just registered what Myka, she smiled, "Oh, right. I call this the CopyCat or CC. It can basic do everything that Artie's computer can do, it's also a Farnsworth. It can also upload any data you can think of and-"

"But why do you call it CopyCat?"

"You didn't let me finish….." She pointed the CopyCat at the lamp on the table, she pressed the screen a few times and a beam shot out and scanned the lamp. Once the scanning was done, the beam shot back and she pointed it to the floor, she pressed the screen again and a different beam shot out. It started to digitize something into the real world; it started with the base and worked its way up. As soon as it was finish, it turned out to be a copy of the lamp that she scanned on the table. Artie, Pete, and Myka were shocked. Taylor picked up the lamp and said, "That's why I call this the CopyCat, because it can copy anything into real life and if I want to get rid of it, all it takes is a push of a button." But she didn't push any button; she carefully picked up the pot and tipped it over the copy lamp. Myka and Pete lowered their weapons to watch the mysterious girl do some harm to the innocent object. Artie looked at Taylor's face, it was dark, and he noticed a hint of fear in her eyes. He finally noticed red, orange, hot liquid was sliding out of the pot and a small amount hit the lamp. The lava started to quickly melt the lamp into oblivion, as quickly as Taylor tipped the pot, the quicker she brought it back up and placed it back on the table. The lava disappeared soon after, leaving a distorted object in its place. Taylor pointed her CopyCat at the object and pressed delete, the object broke down into data before its existence was terminated. "Voila!"

Artie approached Taylor, "Impressive, but you forgot to answer some important questions." Taylor scratched he cheek, trying to remember if she forgot to answer any of the questions. Artie told her anyway, "Who are you? How do you know how about us? And how did you get inside?"

Taylor allowed a natural smile appear on her face, "You guys haven't figured it out yet?" None of three answered, "Well then, fine, I'll give you some answers." She grabbed a chair and got confortable. "But shouldn't we wait till Leena and Claudia get in here first…." Moments after she said that Claudia and Leena stepped into the office. Myka, Pete, and Artie were surprised while Taylor laughed, "Hahahaha…..oh, my senses are getting better."

Leena and Claudia were confused, Leena asked, "What's going on?"

Taylor answered, "I'm Taylor and I'm about to answer some of your questions."

Claudia shock, she said, "You're the girl with the Cat's Eye."

Taylor smiled, "Yeah, I am and you can't have it."

Myka remember what Taylor said before, "You said the eye is picky, what do you mean?"

"Well, the eye is alive, but not really. Its picks its wielders, not the other way around, as long as I'm alive, it won't leave me."

Pete said, "Weird."

Artie said, "Who are you?"

Taylor said, "I told you, it's Taylor."

"Taylor what?"

"It's more like what Taylor?"

Myka asked, "Excuse me?"

"Taylor is my last name, not my first name."

Pete asked, "Then what's your first name."

Taylor started to spin herself while she said, "I can't tell you."

Claudia asked, "Why not?"

Taylor said, "That is the wrong question."

"How is it the wrong question?"

Taylor didn't answer that question. Artie asked, "How do you know about us?"

"Research."

"What research?"

"Still wrong question."

Leena asked, "How did you get into the warehouse?"

"The warehouse let me in."

Artie explained, "That's impossible, you have to be an agent or part of the regent network to get into the warehouse." He noticed Taylor smiling, "You're not a regent, are you?"

Taylor chuckled a bit before she answered his question, "No, I'm an agent of Warehouse 13…sort of."

"You're not making any senses," Claudia pointed out.

Taylor got up and put her hands and her pockets. "Peter Henlein's watch."

Artie had a moment of realization, "Oh, Peter Henlein's watch, but that shouldn't exist."

Claudia pointed out, "Hello, we weren't born in the dino age, what's Peter Henlein's watch."

Artie explained, "It was nothing more than a legend, but Peter Henlein created the first watch. Accounting to the legend, you can travel through time three times without getting the same illness as Peter did before he died. But it disappeared."

Taylor leaned forward towards Artie, "But we found it, in Belgium." Artie nod his head and agreement, Taylor started to identify herself," I'm Agent Taylor from Warehouse 13 of 2161, one hundred and sixty years into the future." She went on explaining why she was here in the year 2011, "My partner Dex didn't like my future, so he found the watch in the warehouse and went back into time to change it."

Myka said, "But you can't change the future, Pete and I tried, we failed."

Taylor looked at Myka, "I know, I read the report on it. But actually you can change the future. You just have to know how, take away one thing in the past everything after that will change along with it. For example, the Pot of Pompeii, several years in future a strong wind was supposed to knock it down letting its lava flood out, cover half of Italy. Because I brought the pot here before the event happens, it won't actually happen. It won't be in history books and it won't ever be called the 2nd Pompeii. I just change the future."

Claudia asked, "Will you forget?"

"No because I'm now from a different future."

Pete said, "My head hurts."

Taylor said, "Try to get your mind wrapped around this; my partner is corrupted by Vlad's blade. All he thinks about now is blood; it's an addictive drug to him now. He came to past planning to change the future and if you add the bloodlust, a lot of people are going to die before you get your hands on him. He killed two people already and since he knows I'm here, he is trying to prevent me from stopping him."

Claudia added, "That's why he was the zoo, to take the cheetah's strength, its speed."

"Correct, I lost his scent at the great lakes and now I can't find him. That's why I'm here because I think you guys can find him better then I can."

Claudia went to the computer, "I'm thinking I can do that." Then she was absorbed in her world. After a matter of minutes, Claudia found that scared her.

Myka asked, "Claude, what is it?"

Claudia turned around and everyone noticed an amount of fear in her eyes, she said, "He's here, he's in Univille."

Taylor said, "He followed me."


End file.
